Un amor de carnaval
by Valdesa
Summary: Cuando Sasuke se marchó, a Sakura le rompió algo más que el corazón. Cuando Naruto volvió, ella seguía sentada en su cuarto, con una sonrisa, cantando aquella canción y preguntándose por qué todo había acabado siendo un gigantesco carnaval. One-shot.


Disclaimer/renuncia: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto y a quien él le haya vendido sus derechos de autor (no, yo no figuro en la lista). La canción a la que se alude en la historia es "La música", del grupo Mocedades y la letra es suya y sólo suya.

Nota: No sé cómo hago para pervertir todo lo que toco, así que que alguien me explique por favor cómo una canción tan alegre como "La música" ha servido de inspiración a esto XD Si queréis escuchar la canción, la podéis encontrar en YouTube. Yo lo recomiendo, porque el fic se entiende mejor.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

Sakura, sentada en su cuarto, cantaba para sí, balanceándose ligeramente hacia delante y hacia atrás al compás de aquella música que nadie más parecía ser capaz de oír.

Era una pena, porque era una música muy alegre, de fiesta y de banda de pueblo, de alegría y de sonrisas, de noche de carnaval. Aunque la pareja que cantaba la ponía un poco triste, y no sabía muy bien por qué, porque la canción era bien alegre…

¿Quizá fuera porque la chica que acababa de empezar a cantar hablaba de un amor de carnaval y de una noche que no podía acabar mal?

_Porque el amor que había tenido Sakura había sido de carnaval, de un carnaval en el que ella se había enamorado de un galán que no llevaba máscara, porque no le hacía falta, porque su rostro ya era una. Pero al final del baile, resultó que sí que la llevaba, porque cuando se le cayó… Cuando ella le agarró la mano para que no se marchara, la máscara se le cayó, y debajo había dos ojos rojos y aterradores y furiosos como los de un demonio, pero no podía ser, porque su galán tenía los ojos negros, como las noches de verano y el carbón._

_Al final, la noche acabó bastante mal para Sakura. Su galán-demonio se había marchado, por más que ella había intentado retenerle, después de dejarla inconsciente en el suelo_.La chica no estaba muy segura, porque al fin y al cabo, ya ni siquiera estaba segura de cuando estaba soñando o cuando no, pero intuía que algo había cambiado en ella cuando se despertó. Aunque, por más que se esfozaba, no conseguía recordar qué era… Sakura decidió dejarlo estar y siguió cantando suavemente.

La siguiente parte de la canción hablaba de un hola y un adiós ("con razón o sin razón", eso decía) y del final de una novela, una de ficción.

_Aunque en el caso de Sakura no había habido ningún adiós, ni mucho menos un hola, ni ninguna razón tampoco, sí que había sido el final de algo ficticio, ¿verdad? Porque, al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera había conseguido llegar a besar a su galán. Ni que se quedara con ella en vez de marcharse siguiendo a aquel hombre tan blanco que daba miedo. _No estaba segura, pero a Sakura le parecía que, siempre que cantaba esa parte, una parte de ella acababa enfadada, enfadada y triste. Así que siguió cantando, pensando que, quizás, con el resto de la canción se le pasaría.

Pero aún faltaba ese trozo. Ese trozo que le recordaba tanto a **él**, porque el chico que cantaba hablaba de irse, porque esa noche era especial, con la lluvia en el cristal, y al parecer iba a empezar una música genial que no se quería perder.

_Y en la canción, la chica se iba con él, pero su galán no le había dejado seguirle. La había echado de su lado, la había dejado atrás, no la había escuchado cuando le dijo que no había ninguna música que ir a escuchar, sólo el siseo de una serpiente venenosa. Y se había ido, con la noche, con la lluvia. _Sakura no creía que **antes** fuera capaz de llorar por dentro mientras en el exterior su boca seguía cantando tan dulcemente, pero, de nuevo, no estaba segura. Desde que **él** se marchó, no estaba segura de nada.

Aunque, por suerte, en ese momento venía el estribillo, en el que la pareja cantaba junta, unida, enamorada, como deberían estar todas las parejas.

_Y a Sakura le parecía que el estribillo no era cierto, que esas palabras de amor en su historia eran mentiras, pero no estaba segura y las cantaba de todos modos. _Y cuando otra pareja entro en su habitación, ella siguió cantando (_porque, aunque fuera mentira, aquella era la parte más bonita de la canción, y no quería parar_), incluso cuando el chico rubio se dirigió a ella.

- ¡Sakura! –parecía muy contento de verla. ¿Por qué? ¿La conocía? Quizás… ¿quizás era **él**, que había vuelto?

- Contigo todo suena a música… -canturreó en voz baja, sin atreverse a mirar. ¿Estaba soñando otra vez? No estaba segura…

- Naruto, ha estado así desde que **él** se marchó. –intervino la chica, que también era rubia y llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño. Sakura notó que, aunque intentaba esconderlo, la chica estaba muy, muy triste- Por eso… por eso no ha ido a verte al hospital. Cuando Sas… cuando **él** se fue, le rompió algo más que el corazón. –concluyó con la voz quebrada, e intentó darse la vuelta antes de que los otros dos vieran las lágrimas que habían escapado de su control. Pero no hubiera hecho falta, porque Sakura no estaba mirando, y el chico estaba mirando a Sakura.

- ¿Qué? ¡Sakura! Sakura, por favor, mírame. Sakura, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

Su voz la impulsaba a confiar en él, pero por qué, no estaba segura. De todos modos, Sakura se decidió a mirar al chico rubio que la llamaba con tanta desesperación, pensando que, quizás… Pero no. No era **él**. Él no era su galán, porque sus ojos no eran como las noches de verano y el carbón, sino como el día, como el hielo, azules. Sakura nunca hubiera pensado que un color pudiera llegar a doler, y quizás **antes** no lo hiciera, pero ahora… Ahora no estaba segura de lo que podía o no hacer un color. Y el color azul le dolía, ¿verdad?, porque por dentro sus sollozos se habían hecho más fuertes…

Aquel chico, que no podía saber que ella seguía llorando por dentro con más fuerza que antes, por más que su cara siguiera tranquila y sonriente a sus ojos, esos ojos tan azules que le dolían pero que ella quería mucho, aunque no sabía por qué, la seguía mirando, casi ansioso, esperando una respuesta.

- … hablas de amor y todo es música… -le contestó ella dulcemente, aunque le sorprendió un poco que el chico pareciera desesperarse más de lo que estaba con su canción. _Si era una canción alegre…_

- Sakura, Sakura, te prometo que le traeré de vuelta, ¿me oyes? –le dijo, las lágrimas empezando a acumularse en sus ojos- Te lo prometo, te lo juro, pero por favor, por favor Sakura, ¡por favor, vuelve! Vuelve conmigo… no puedo perderos a los dos... –la voz del chico rubio se rompió en un sollozo contenido. Sakura frunció el ceño internamente. No estaba segura de por qué, pero no le gustaba ver llorar a ese chico; sentía que las lágrimas no iban con él. Así que le puso la mano en la mejilla y se la acarició suavemente, hasta que el chico levantó la cabeza y alzó una mirada curiosa y esperanzada hacia ella. Sakura… su Sakura le estaba mirando con aquella sonrisa suya tan dulce, tan hermosa, tan feliz… ¿lo había conseguido? ¿La había traído de vuelta? ¿La había…?

- Y la música, eres tú…

Sakura siguió cantando en su habitación, hasta acabar la canción, para volver a empezar de nuevo. Por dentro, entre todas sus emociones confusas, y aunque no estaba segura de si habría sido o no un sueño, una pequeña parte suya se preguntaba por qué se habría marchado tan triste el chico aquel.

¿Por qué se iban todos los chicos?


End file.
